


I Miss You

by ClarityConstance



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fighting Kink, Impact Play, Kat Burglar, Overstimulation, Restraints, Rough Sex, brat Kat, bratty kat, geddit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarityConstance/pseuds/ClarityConstance
Summary: Kat is an elusive criminal that Garen has been tracking down for years until one day, he gets an invitation from her, he can't pass up the opportunity to finally confront his former partner.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Garen Crownguard, garen crownguard/katarina du couteau
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronicDevil (chronicAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/gifts).



> Special shoutout to chronicDevil (chronicAngel) for requesting this oneshot.

_I miss you.  
Come see me._

_K_

The handwriting was unmistakable. It wasn’t the first note she left for Garen either. Lilac parchment, embossed with gold stylings and pinned to the wall by a wad of gum or tucked against his motel pillow among the starched sheets. 

_Nice try, Detective._

_I love New York, don’t you?_

_You’re getting a little sloppy._

_All of them signed with a single sharp letter._

_K_

He suspected the little jabs were her attempt to throw him off, get in his head. It worked before, the few times she managed to convince him that she was ready to give up and confess to her crimes. He promised her a lighter sentence, a good lawyer, a place to stay once she served her sentence. It was too late for that now. The body count Kat racked up over the years was enough to put her under for several lifetimes and Garen crushed all of his tenderness.

He was a hardened man. A detective with one purpose, one case.

The address on the other side of the paper was for a longue in the red light district. It was nestled in an alley, away from the bars and clubs pumping music into the night and spilling intoxicated people out onto the streets. The air was humid, but occasionally a refreshing breeze would sweep between the low-sitting buildings, reminding anyone who felt it that summer was nearly over.

There were no lines out of the lounge. Not even a bouncer. Garen wouldn’t have even known it was open if it weren’t for the lights and soft throb of music coming from the inside. As soon as he opened the door, a misty, perfumed air hit him, making him huff and cough as he entered the lounge. The entryway led to a sort of bar room with people too involved in their low, murmured conversations to notice him walk through. Couples, everywhere. Hands crept up thighs, fingers twisted stray locks of hair and so many knowing looks exchanged; The air was heavy with erotic anticipation. Kat was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe she was going to meet him. Garen tugged his jacket tighter around his shoulders and went to the corner of the bar, his back to the wall. Not that it would make a difference. He had the sense that if she wanted to kill him, he’d be dead already. She didn’t have an issue with killing cops. It was him that she preferred to play with, keeping guessing. On edge. The bartender, a woman with a sharp gaze and a sharper grin, slid over to him with that same heated look that was going around the lounge. “You must be Kat’s friend.”

“Is that what she’s calling it?”

“Of course. What else?” She lifted a slender shoulder and leaned over the bar counter, exposing the most of her cleavage under a delicate, gold necklace. “You want a drink?”

She was testing him. Another thing to derail him, but did Kat really think that dangling a beautiful woman in front of him would take his sights off of her? “How long until she gets here?”

Her brow ticked up and she smoothly retreated. “Why don’t you go upstairs and find out?” The bartender had left a little key card on the counter. She winked and walked away. 

The key was for a room on the fifth floor. Garen took the stairs.

There was no way to enter safely. The key card made an audible click when he pushed it into the slot. He kept one hand on the door handle to hold it open while with the other hand, he put the card in his pocket and brought out his gun from its holster. This was when his heart began to drive quicker in his chest. This could be a trap-- No, there was no *doubt* that this was a trap. Kat was expecting him, armed and on guard as he always was.

But, he would win this fight. He had to.

Garen counted down in his head and on the last beat, he shoved the door open, threw his back against the nearest wall and thrust his gun out ahead of him. The room was dark except for the light from the hallway which quickly narrowed and disappeared as the door swung shut on its own. Nothing. Not a breath.

“I know you’re in here,” He called out, carefully pushing off from the wall to step further into the room, “This doesn’t have to be--” 

Something moved in the shadows, but before he could react, a foot knocked the gun out of his hands. Garen swung a fist out in the direction of the kick and met air as her figure moved around him. Kat shoved him forward into the room, making him stumble, but not fall. She descended on him just as he whipped around with a taser and shoved it into her stomach. It was dark, but he saw her clearly then. Red hair, like berry red wine. Her pale green eyes, widened in shock and pain before she crumpled to the ground in front of him, groaning. 

Garen caught his breath, smirking. “You’re usually better than this.” He stepped over her and fumbled against the wall for the switch. A click and a cool, blue-toned light flooded the room, illuminating the neutral wallpaper and grey furniture. A cold, hard blade slipped against his throat.

“Putting your back to me, Garen?” Her smooth voice rolled against his ear and her breath brushed his cheek. She was so close. He didn’t even hear her get up. “Good to know you’ve gotten so comfortable with me.”

He slowly raised his hands in surrender. “Alright. Take it easy.” He waited to feel the weight of the blade lightened when he made his move. Garen seized her arm, pinned her against the wall with his shoulder and threw the hand against the wall until the blade fell out. He didn’t feel her hand reach into his other holster until it was too late and his own back-up gun was pressed to his chest, pushing his back into the wall again. This time, he didn’t wait for her slick comment and grabbed her again, years of training coming into his movements against her years of similar expertise. 

Anytime Kat drew a blade, he knocked it away and anytime he tried to pin her, she slipped away. Garen lost everything to the corners of the floor; Pepper spray, handcuffs, pocket knife were all out of reach. Running out of options, he threw her onto the bed and attempted to hold her down with his weight, struggling against her resistant scratches and heeled kicks against his knees and thighs. She was so much smaller than him. Petite, but agile. Any hole or hesitation, Kat would slip through his grasp. She growled and shoved her hand into his face, pushing his head away and he retaliated without thinking. A sharp slap rang in the bedroom, stunning the both of them for a moment and a low moan filled the silence that followed.

Garen’s eyes widened a fraction as Kat slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to face him again. She arched a brow and grinned with her reddened cheek. “That all you got?”

She always liked it rough. It didn’t matter that they were on opposing sides now; Kat never missed an opportunity to egg him on. 

“Did you bring me all the way out here just to get me to slap you around?”

Kat rolled her eyes. There was no mystery with Garen. “You just suck the fun out of everything, don’t you?” She pushed up on her elbows and pressed a firm kiss to his mouth. For a moment, Garen softened, his heart fluttering in his chest. Her lips were insistent and teeth caught onto his bottom lip for a slow pull. His hand came up and took her by the throat, squeezing just hard enough to put her off. 

“You don’t get to do that,” He said, with an edge of warning, “I’m done with these games, Kat. I’m done with your teasing.” He pinned her to the bed with a heavy hand to her neck and felt her swallow against his palm.

“You’re mine now.”   
Her moan vibrated under his fingers and she made out a shallow, “Yes.”

With his free hand, he ripped down the zipper of her jumpsuit down to her navel and pulled her breast free from the fabric. She cooed, arching into him as his palm brushed her pearled nipple, and prompted Garen to snap his hand across it. Again, again and again she whimpered and writhed, her legs flexing under his weight. 

“Slut.” He spat on her tit and rubbed it in with his thumb, going around her nipple again.

She whispered, a blush burning on her cheeks, “Yes.”

Garen rolled Kat over onto her stomach and pulled the jumpsuit off her arms and then off her legs. She was completely naked underneath; The suit was structured so well that she didn’t need underwear. Like him, she had a few pale scars about her sides and arms where a bullet came too close or something went wrong during training. She was beautiful, all sharp angles and lethal muscle, and entirely at his disposal. 

“Ass up. Higher,” Garen demanded as he undressed. His breath was already labored after having fought her for the better part of an hour and now with his rapidly growing arousal. He couldn’t get his pants down quick enough. Garen pressed inside her with his pants and underwear pooled around his knees, groaning deeply as her wet cunt gripped him. Kat whined and twitched as her hole stretched, earning her a sharp spank.

She huffed a curse and recoiled, coming a few inches off him only to force herself back down his shaft. Garen spanked her again and again as she fucked herself into a panting, wet mess. He followed the arch and bow of her spine as she moved with his fingers and settled a grip on her hip, not to stop her but to encourage her stroke down his thick length. She reached back and impatiently snagged his thigh with her sharp nails.

“What?”

She hissed and mumbled a curse.

Garen dropped his hand on the back of her head and yanked her up by her red hair. She cried out and arched as her ass pressed flush into his hips. “Say it.”

“Fuck me, you fucking- ah!” The rest of her threat was lost in a shout. Garen threw Kat back down into the bed and snapped his hips hard and quick into her. The slap of their bodies meeting rose to nearly drown out the heavy gasps and groans between them. Kat’s mouth hung open against the sheets and a stream of sweat fell from her hairline, down her brow and into the fabric. Garen pounded her from behind, making her body shudder with each blow. Her body tightened and her moans escalated in pitch and frequency. 

Garen lowered himself over her and dropped his mouth to her ear. “Close, already?” All she could do was bite her lip and arch her back into his broad chest and that was all he needed to know. He reached under her hips and slipped his fingers around her lower lips, relishing in how tightly she was stretched around him. Kat cooed and bucked into him as he rubbed her clit, thighs trembling with the effort to hold herself against him. As white hot pleasure coiled inside her, Kat’s knees and elbows twitched and her body shuddered around Garen’s tight grip. Trapped under his weight and relentless rubbing around her clit, Kat climaxed with a gasping, breathless cry. Her body sang with each pulse and rhythmic stroke, but as his touch persisted, she was shoved over into overstimulation. Still pinned to the bed under his weight, Kat spasmed and scraped at Garen’s wrist between her legs. 

“Gar- ngh- p-please-”

His hand halted, but Kat still trembled in Garen’s arms, thighs closing around his wrist. “Too much? I thought you wanted to be fucked?”

Garen yanked her arms behind her back and pinned them to her tailbone under his heavy hand. And then he used her like that, thrusting crudely into her dripping, sensitive pussy. Kat’s mind went blank once the intense stimulation alleviated. He used her like a toy, whimpering and wet and getting wetter as she was aroused again by his cock. Kat turned her wrists under his grip, seeking something to hold as she began to squirm which only made him old her tighter.

He took her selfishly and came inside her with stammering thrusts and a long, wordless groan. Kat gasped blissfully under him as warmth bloomed inside her. The hand let up from her arms and let them fall limply to her sides. Garen’s weight shifted behind her and a pair of gentle arms moved around her body and tucked her in against his broad chest.

As exhaustion swiftly took hold, she heard him whisper, “Good girl.”

Garen woke up to a peachy dawn peering through the window blinds. The warm press of the body that was against him all night was gone- Kat was gone- but his arm was still outstretched across the bed where she should have been. Instead, just beyond his fingertips on a swatch of top sheet, was a note in the motel stationary. He picked his head up and rolled over to read what she left him.

_This was fun.  
Catch you later._

_K_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this oneshot, please send in a request! I'll take pretty much any suggestion for any ship, m/m, m/f or f/f. Make it as kinky or as vanilla as you'd like!


End file.
